Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks compressed together to stop the aircraft. The braking systems may limit skid conditions using locked wheel functionality and antiskid algorithms. At speeds below approximately 30 knots, the locked wheel functionality may not be effective. The locked wheel functionality may use reference wheel speeds to detect and mitigate skids, but the wheel speed techniques may be less effective at lower speeds. Thus, at taxiing speeds of approximately 10 knots to approximately 30 knots, the aircraft may rely on the antiskid algorithm rather than the locked wheel functionality.
The antiskid algorithm may rely in part on pressure sensors to determine the braking pressure being applied at the wheels. However, the pressure sensor may fail with a reading in a normal operating range and thus go undetected. At the boundary condition, where the pressure sensor fails undetected to a no-pressure state (e.g., signaling a measurement of 0 psi or 0 Pa) and brake pressure is actually being applied, the antiskid function may not be able to release the pressure to zero using the pressure controller.